


Oneshot To My Heart

by Exotic_Laffy_Taffy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotic_Laffy_Taffy/pseuds/Exotic_Laffy_Taffy
Summary: Realizing you love someone can be wonderful, magical, confusing, scary, or all of the above.Actually admitting it is another thing.





	1. I Love You Too(Saeran/MC)

**Author's Note:**

> //I dunno what I'm doing. I just had a few cute oneshot ideas I wanted to put down.

You woke up to see the spot next to you void of it's usual warmth. The sheets were chilled and smoothed down, meaning he had been out of bed for a while now. Had he had another nightmare and decided to get up so he wouldn't wake you again?

With a glance at the digital clock on your nightstand, you were surprised to see it was well past noon. Thank God you didn't have work today, but it was time to get-

" _Up_? I didn't want to wake you... You looked so peaceful. I didn't even want to leave the bed."

You could hear the adoration in his voice as you rubbed the sleep from your eyes. _Wait, was that pancakes?_

"Sae, you made me breakfast in bed?" You asked, sitting up completely. He smiled at the nickname you gave him. "Mhm, though it's more of a _lunch_ in bed now." He chuckled, placing the tray of food on your lap. The redhead made himself comfortable next to you, leaning over to give you a lingering kiss.

No matter how much time you two spend together you'll never be immune to these romantic gestures he seemed to enjoy taking part in, and your redding cheeks showed that.

"T-Thank you. I'm sorry I wasn't up to help you with it." You apologized, to which Saeran only grinned. As if a switch was suddenly flipped in your head, you turned away after remembering the events that had transpired last night.

"Hmm, it's okay. I'm sorry for being so rough last night~ I forgot how _fragile_ you could be." _This boy did not sound sorry and he sure as hell didn't look it._ You tried to distract yourself with the food before you, taking a few bites of the fluffy pancakes.

 _"Gawd..."_ You moaned in delight, mouth full of pancake. " _Pfft-_  chew before you choke, MC!" He grinned, picking up the glass of orange juice you hadn't acknowledged. You obeyed and took the juice from him.

"Chef RamG would be impressed. Not more than me of course, but impressed nonetheless!" You laughed and sighed, looking your lover in the eye.  
"How did I ever get so lucky to have you by my side?" He blinked, blushing.  
"I ask _you_ that everyday! I'm the lucky one... After all the things I've suffered, all the things that still haunt me..." You instinctively place a hand on his cheek, stroking it gently. He continues.  
"You still love me unconditionally. You still love me even after.. After-"  
" _Saeran_ , that wasn't **you**. You know it wasn't you, so _please_ don't blame yourself. _I love you."_ He looked as if he was about to say something but opted in leaning his head on my shoulder.

This happens. These moments of self doubt and hatred, but you will always be there to drag him back down to Earth where he belonged.  
"Here, eat with me?" It comes out as a request but you're already holding a fork full of pancake up to his mouth. He smiled, accepting the offer. He takes the fork and knife from you and repeats the action, offering you some food as well.

You both take turns feeding each other in a comfortable silence. It's a bit silly but neither of you really care. A syrup scented kiss founds it's way to your cheek.

"I love you too..."


	2. Sick(707/Vanderwood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven has a shoking revelation and Vanderwood is tired of not understand the hacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this pair tbh
> 
> There's not enough of this ship here.

_"You know, I'm beginning to believe the only reason you begged me to stay is so I would clean up after your messy ass."_

Of course that was the case. Why did he even agree to 'hang out' with the hacker? Vanderwood was more than relieved to see he finished his work on time for once, so maybe that had aided in his bad decision. But so far this was a _mistake._  Then again, he could always just leave. Seven seemed to had sensed Vanderwood's growing annoyance and hopped up out of his office chair.

"What? That's not true, Ma-"

_"Say it, I dare you."_ Vanderwood threatened, taser in hand. "Yikes, okay, okay... But no! That's not the reason I wanted you to stay." His eyes searched over the other's face, looking for even the  _slightest_ hint of that annoying grin to no avail. Maybe that was just an excuse to stare at the hacker's lips but the agent would never admit that. He pocketed his taser, averting his eyes with a look of uncertainty. The brunette suddenly felt uncomfortable for a reason unknown to him.

" _Okay... Then what in the hell am I staying here for?"_ Seven seemed to have trouble answering that question, as if he didn't even know the answer. This was... _Frustrating_. Just when Vanderwood thought he understood the hacker's intentions, he throws him for a loop everytime. The embarrassing pet names, the _flirting,_  whatever the fuck  _this_ was.What did he  _want?_

_"I'm leaving."_

"W-wait! Just, wait.." Vanderwood did just that, staring at the redhead expectantly with his usual annoyed expression. "Vanderwood, I've recently discovered something.  _Gahhhhh,_ how am I supposed to say this without getting tased?" Though his tone was light, he actually looked... Flustered? Why was his face so red? What the fuck...

_"Are you sick again? I told you not to go out in just that damned hoodie but of course you never- Mfpt-!"_ A pair of lips cut him off mid-rant, nearly making him fall over in the process. His hands shot to the hacker's waist to steady himself but he didn't move to break the surprise kiss.

The other male finally pulled away. His cheeks matched his hair at this point. Vanderwood had never seen this weird scared expression on the agent's face before. He looked more valuable than he'd had ever been. It stirred something inside of him, something _**strong**_.

"E-Ehehe.. Yeah, uhm.. I may be  _alittle_ sick." Vanderwood felt hot, too hot yet he couldn't take his eyes off the other. It was as if every single oddly shaped puzzle piece that was 707 had finally came together. Seven was discouraged by Vanderwood's ongoing silence.

"I'm sorry, Vanderwood. This was just a bad _joke_! Lolol I wanted to see.. Wanted to see how you...You..." His train of thought was completely lost in that moment. Seven always found Vanderwood to be oddly attractive. Those long brown locks, his odd yet fitting fashion, even the way he carried himself. It was all too much for Seven to ignore once he acknowledged his feelings for the intimidating male, and the  _look_ he was receiving from him made him feel as if he was malfunctioning.

He hadn't noticed that the taller male had closed the distance between them until firm yet soft lips met his. Vanderwood, who's hands had stayed on the hacker's waist, pulled the other against him, deepening the kiss. Seven wasted no time in entangling his fingers in the brunette's hair, tugging lightly. This drew out a soft moan from the other, a sound Seven only dreamt he'd make for him.

Vanderwood was the one to pull away this time, slightly out of breath. He could feel how red his face was, embarrassing. Frankly, he was shoked beyond words.  _What the hell just happened? "707, you continue to amaze me."_ Seven chuckled. "And you continue to hold me. Does that mean I successfully hacked your stone cold heart~?"

Aaaannnd there goes that moment. " _You're such a pain, you know that?"_ Vanderwood complained, letting go of the hacker. Seven pouted.

"You were right, Vandy! I _am_ sick! Love-"

" _Don't."_

"Siiiick~" 

" _Ugh.."_

As stubborn as Vanderwood was, he couldn't deny these now identified feelings he felt for his idiotic partner. Just what was he getting himself into?

 

 


	3. Annoying (Saeyoung/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is one angry girl.

No, absolutely  _fucking_ not.

MC practically stormed out of the kitchen like a bat out of hell with her findings, nearly killing Saeran in the process. Okay, maybe  _killing_ was a bit much. But the younger twin looked as if he had a near death experience in that moment. She'd have to apologize to him later, but right now she had a bone to pick with a certain  _somebody._

With that thought in mind she sparta kicked the adjar office door open, causing it to slam into the wall with a loud **'bam'**. 

 _"_ Saeyoung _Choi."_

She glared at the back of that certain somebody. After a moment of not being noticed by her husband, MC repeated herself with a less than impatient tone. Saeyoung paused in his work and turned around, sliding his headphones off. "Huh? Hey, babe! What's wro- Oh..." MC dangled the  _empty_ , because that's what it was at this point, Dr. Pepper bottle in front of him. There was probably what? One centimeter of soda left in it? This boy was gonna get it.

"A-Ahaha, Honey bunny! I can explain!" Yes, he could explain as to why he had left a practically empty soda bottle in the fridge even after she told him a thousand times _not_ to. 

 _"Explain?!_ This is the hundredth time you've d o n e this, Saeyoung!" Audible crunching could be heard coming from the doorway. Saeran sat there in his swivel chair with a bowl of microwaved popcorn. He offered some to Vanderwood who was staying over to help with renovations or something, or so Saeran claimed. Saeyoung mouthed a 'Help me' to his twin to which Saeran declined.

MC ignored the two. "I am  _sick_ and  _tired_ of you doing **this**. It's not even just with the soda either!" She exclaimed, shaking the bottle to emphasize her point. Saeyoung stood, preparing to calm the beast that was his wife. She shoved the bottle into his hands, practically ready to attack. "Baby, I'm sorry! Really, I am! I won't make any excuses this time..."

The woman visibly calmed down, huffing. She still stubbornly kept her frown. " _That's right because there are none."_ He placed the bottle down to firmly hold onto her shoulders, giving her his best puppy dog face. "Exactly. I'm sorry, baby.. I'll make it up to you, _promise~_ " MC blushed at his suggestive tone, smiling. God, it was hard to stay mad at this man. " _Oh? And how exactly will you make it up to me~?-"_

"-Okay, _no_." 

" _Disgusting_."

The two watching spoke in union. Saeran had a look of utter disgust on his face, no longer interested in eating his popcorn. Vanderwood looked uncomfortable in general. Both of them left to give the two lovebirds some privacy, making sure to close the door. A hand lifted to cup MC's hot cheek.

_"Hmm, let's find out~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a vent chapter lol


End file.
